


Women Of The '40's

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Series: Women Of The '40's [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940's, Children, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, One Shot, One Shot Smuts, Other, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Threesome - F/F/F, Women Rock, f/f freefrom, having kids, very much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: literally what the title says it's Women Of The '40's...





	Women Of The '40's

Hayley opened her eye's. As she stretched and yawned, she rolled over to find an empty bed. Hayley made a little sad sigh and got out of bed and got dressed in her nightgown that was tossed on the floor. She opened the door, headed to the kitchen, where she found Peggy about to leave for work at 4 in the morning. Peggy turned around and jumped no know Hayley was there.

"Oh did I wake you, darling, I'm terribly sorry. You can go back to bed if you want." Peggy said as she kissed Hayley on the head before she was going to leave. Then Hayley interrupted her.

"Don't leave Peg, I'll miss you too much," Hayley said in a low loving voice. Peggy turned around to see Hayley making her famous Puppy-Doggy eyes. Peggy melted, but she must go to work.

"Darling you know I must go to work."

"Yes, Yes I know, but it would actually be nice to wake up and see my adorable girlfriends face in the morning, but I understand work comes first. See ya later Peg," Hayley kiss her and started to walk back to their room until a pair of arm came around her to stop her. 

"I never knew you felt like that," Peggy said with teary eyes "Well I _suppose_ I _could_  call out sick today," Hayley smiled, 

"Really you would do that for me?" Hayley said already knowing the answer. 

"Mh-hm, Yes I _could_ do that if you promise on thing,"

"Yes?" Hayley said questionably

"We stay in bed all day, And I bet that will make things a lot better,"

"Yes, It would!" Hayley said with a big grin

"Great you go back upstairs, and I'll call in sick" Hayley nodded and headed up the stairs, smiling 

" _This is a great day,"_ Hayley thought as she climbs back into bed as her lover came running up the stairs.


End file.
